muralisfandomcom-20200214-history
Corona Garland
Due east of the Island state Carmaghii there is a small landmass known as Color Island. Two extra loving parents the second day of the first week of the eighth month 252 years after unification ( I Duodi Floreal, 252AU ) had a small pale looking child. Corona Garland now eight years later retained the illness he/she was born with. Though sickly the Carmaghii are generally characterized as having golden skin and soft features. Corona, an islander, would be little exception; like a rose tended orthodox under the olive branches. But no, not a beautiful Crown of rose Garland as the name suggests, Corona is the second stage of a withered rose whom has shun the sun and grown in the dark; like a small moonlit mushroom. A childs skin like a babies bottom, silky pale from profuse exposure to the shade. A midnight beautiful child who balances natural dark gold and tainted light leaving with a fantastical hue of rosy tan. Sun bleached hair has been passed thoroughly through Corona's heritage. Heritage, pun intended. To further describe Hair: a once summer cut to serve as a relief from the heat; a short childish bob. Now grown shaggy and unkempt on the verge of fall, but on its way from being short unkempt childs play hair to smooth medium length locks come the first fall of winter. Some say a set of pretty green eyes is a rare and beautiful gift. To Corona it is an earthly green. That green like the world itself. A green world and everything that is green will become a dull gray dust in the end. The affliction takes its toll even on Corona's eyes paling what would be vibrant happy green eyes to eyes who constantly stare back in Death's face. What might be a blush above his/her cheek bones is actually a forlorn tint crested below his/her eyes. Anguish, nights full of fits of sickness have left their dark circles. Sturdy by willpower ; frail by strength ; encased in blissful childish innocence. Other physical remarks are not worth mentioning. Children are small; Corona is smaller. The disease eats away at much of the calories consumed. Weight has been an issue with Corona, he/she struggles to maintain a minimum healthy weight. Though this has made for wearing a variety of clothes easier. But Corona never had too many to choose from coming from a family in slum dwellings. Corona follows the Fool's Path, though not exactly. Color Island's teachings were a vulgar malpractice of the religion. Still it has never been a real big deal to Corona. Involvement in the religion is limited and non-devout. Though a large motivation for his/her travel is to forge his/her own path to model the false teachings. Corona is Literate, actually downright smart for never having attended any formal schooling. Corona learned only to the extent curiosity drove him/her to, and he/she will continue to do so. Languages spoken include the general tongue of the world, Durantian, and Carmaghii. Sarcasm in it's fullest extent can be said to be Corona's more fluent language. --- Weapons: TBA Special Abilities/Skills: Talents include almost perfect hindsight and the ability to see through the obvious. Basically silver tongued crushing sarcasm. Also high sheer dumb luck. Occupation(s): Professional runnaway, pitied sick kid. Activities/Organizations: Detective work and potential slavery. Hobbies: Disproving things. Interests: Everything. Half the reason Corona is a runnaway is to make and accomplish a bucket list before he/she inevitably is claimed by his/her disease. Likes: Sweets. Treasure. Money. Being right. Dislikes: Dislikes. Citizenship: Color Island Current Relationship(s): Single! Quote: Cough, cough. Category:MILK Tea